kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stinkiest Scent in Independence City
The Stinkiest Scent in Independence City is the first half of the seventh episode of Kyyle's World . It aired on May 14, 2010. It is followed by "ATM-Automatic Termination Machine ". Synopsis Granny accidentally steps in dog dodo, which makes her evil shoe spirit unleash a stinky scent unto Independence City . Plot Outline The episode starts out with Kyyle , Granny and Spartica are running to school (because they missed the bus). They pass the fruiterers and the supermarket and finally reach the school parking lot. As the go into the building, Kyyle accidentally hits Granny with the door and she slips and accidentally puts her right foot in dog dodo. Realizing, she expresses her disgust quickly and scrapes her foot on the ground, but it doesn't come off. Granny goes into the school building. In Math class, Granny has no problem attending, but everyone else is because of the foul stench that is the dog dodo under her sneaker. Kyyle , who can't take the smell, rips out his nose and eats it, only to remark, "AHHHH!! I smell it from the INSIDE!!" Ashton's flames go out, Carlton and Spartica 's fur falls off and burns respectively. Malcolm erases his face. Jennifer and Jannette switch noses, but obviously have the same smell in the noses. Mrs. Dog-water 's ruler melts and her skin/fur melts. She realizes that Granny has "the stuff" under her sneaker, making the class (even Kyyle and Spartica) gasp. Granny is sent to the Girls' Restroom to wash it off. Once there, Granny tries desperately to get "the stuff" and stink off of her shoe, but The Stinkiest Scent in Independence City rises and tells her can't get it off. Granny then looses control of her left foot (the spirit lifts it up and moves it around). The bell rings and Granny 's siblings find her foot up weird. She explains to them what's happening, but Kyyle doesn't believe. He is then slapped by the "dog foot" and (almost) faints. He then remarks he believes. At the house, Kyyle and Spartica try to scrub the mess and stink off of Granny 's sneaker, but it's fruitless. Kyyle then thinks of a plan, which is simply pulling off the shoe and trashing it. He tries to pull off the sneaker, but he fails and the Stinkiest Scent visits the two. It unleashes the bad smell unto the entire town. All of the town is covered with a green, hazy smoke and everyone is fleeing and dying and wishing for the scent to stop. Kyyle, wanting to stop this chaos, ambushes Granny 's shoe. He is then grabbed by a giant stink monster and flung into a nearby lake. Spartica starts floating in the air (thanks to the stink). Granny realizes the only way to stop the commotion is to do something totally gross, which is done off-screen with everyone else showing signs of horror and disgust. Everyone relived to have the stink gone, but Kyyle and Spartica are disgusted at what Granny did. Granny vomits and the episode ends. Voicing Cast *Stu Krenshaw as Kyyle , Granny and Spartica, The Stinkiest Scent in Independence City *Geoffe Harter as Cypriani , Ashton , James , Carlton and Mr. Thompson *Carli Ohi as Yvette, Jannette, Emmily, Jennifer and Helga *Veronica Gaffer as Backgrounders and Mrs. Dog-water, Various Trivia *This is said to be the grossest episode of Kyyle's World. *Mrs. Dog-water was teaching the class about Botany. *It's revealed that Carlton's actual fur colour is brown rather than blue, which is seen as the blue dye seeps down the fur, revealing the real colour. Continuity Allusions/References *Many of the ways the students react to the smell is a reminiscence of The Amazing World of Gumball episode, "The Apology". Errors/Goofs *Kyyle was thrown into the lake, but when Granny vomits he appears dry. *Mrs. Alexandre apparently moved out of the town after this episode, but still appears in the future. Category:Episodes